I'm In Love with A Dangerous Man
by MoxleyUnstable
Summary: Ashley Bischoff is a popular alternative model whose career was taking off and she couldn't be happier with it. Only thing she wished she had was someone to love her for her and not for her job. Unfortunately, every guy she would come across only wanted to be with her just so they could be with a model. Frustrated and tired from the latest photoshoot, she goes out for one night at
1. Hi I'm Dean Ambrose

I flashed a smile as the cameras flashed around me as I changed poses. I was doing another set for a future magazine cover and I was excited with how things were going. I was wearing a cute new latex catsuit for a Harley Quinn shoot. "All done! Great job, Ashley," one of my favorite camera girl, Tammy, said and walked over to me, showing me the pictures. "Looks great. Can't wait to have them printed and ready for sell. The fans will love these. Thank you so much," I said and gave her a hug. "Any time for my favorite fetish model." I smiled and walked to the changing room and carefully peeled off the suit and washed the makeup off my face before putting on my shorts and tank top and grabbed my things. I ran my fingers through my long black and red hair as I walked out of the room." Have any plans for tonight," I asked Tammy as she packed up. "I'm going on a date tonight. Hopefully this guy won't be a total jerk who looks at his phone the entire time," she sighed. "Lucky you. At least you can get a date and not worry about the guy only liking you for your profession." "Aw come on. You'll find someone who likes you for you. You just need to put yourself out there more and see who you can attract." I shook my head with a smile. "No. I rather be alone than be with a guy who just wants to say 'hey my girlfriend is a fetish model' to everyone." "Not everyone is like that, Ash. Give it a shot. Just go to a bar or club and see what happens," she suggested. "A bunch of fans recognize me and I'll be swarmed with people who want an autograph or picture or both." Tammy shook her head, putting her hand on her forhead. "Just give it a try. Please? For me? I hate seeing you miserable and I want to see you happy." I thought about what she was saying and finally agreed to it. "If it fails, I have every right to come to your place and cry and eat ice cream on your couch again." She smiled and nodded before we gathered our stuff and went our separate ways as I returned home.

I sighed as I walked through the door and put my purse on the table. Tammy was right. Maybe I should try to find a date. I checked my social media as I walked to the kitchen and warmed up some leftovers to eat. I put on some music to fill the quiet house as I ate. I love my profession as a fetish model and loved to travel the world for work, but I wish I could come home to someone and relax with someone. "I hope someone is out there for me," I mumbled to myself as I finished my lunch. I checked to see what bars would be great for a drink and hopefully to meet a guy to at least chat with. I went to my bedroom to get everything ready for the night, hopping in the shower and got in dressed to go out.

I took an Über to the nearest bar and got out, paying the driver before looking at the somewhat decent bar. I pushed more of my bang over half of my face to kind of hide my appearance just in case someone might recognize me and I wasn't in the mood to be swarmed. I walked inside and made my way through the crowd until I finally reached the bar and sat down, keeping my head low so no one spotted me. Music was playing, but was barely audible due to the loud talking and laughing that filled the entire room. I looked around at the different people that were standing around or sitting at tables. Some looked like they practically lived here and some looked like they belonged in gangs. "Hold on..." I pulled out my phone and checked my location and groaned. The driver dropped me off three blocks from where I was supposed to be. Of course I didn't even bother to check when I first arrived. "Fuck my life..." I sighed, shaking my head. I should've known that this would happen to me. Nothing ever seems to go as planned. "Looks like you could use a martini," a voice spoke to me, pulling me from my thoughts. It was a bartender who made a martini and slid the glass my way. "Thank you," I smiled and took a sip, "perfect." "Rough work day?" I giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I guess you can say that." He looked around before leaning in closer towards me. "I recognize you from magazines. No worries. I won't harass you and I'll make sure that you're not harassed by creeps," he whispered and smiled at me. "Thanks so much. That's the last thing I need." "Don't worry. You're safe here. We've had plenty of famous people here, mostly wrestlers, but we make sure that no one harass them so you will get the same treatment." I smiled as I took another sip of my drink. This may turn out to be better than what I had planned before.

Dean's POV:

One night out with the boys on a typical Friday night. I had some free time so I figured why not get a few of the boys together and go out drinking, just like old times. Unfortunately, Roman was busy with his family and Seth was out doing... Whatever he does. Luckily, my good friend, Sami Callihan, was free and was more than happy to join me for a night out. So we made our way to a random bar and found a table and ordered a few beers. "How's it going, man? Besides tearing it up around the world," I asked, sipping my beer. "Things are great, man. I'm loving Lucha Underground. Then Jess is tearing it up in Shimmer and Stardom. Everything is just great. Now on to you." I raised an eyebrow and set down my empty beer bottle. "What about me?" "When are you going to finally find you a nice woman and settle down?" I shook my head, smirking. "No woman should put up with my crazy ass." "Don't say that. I'm pretty sure there's someone out there for you. Hell, if I could get Jess then I'm sure that you can find someone." "Jess is just as crazy as you. You two are perfect together. I don't know. I wouldn't even know how to treat a woman on a date. I wouldn't know what to say. Hell, I wouldn't even know how to dress for a date. I hate wearing suits. WWE practically has to force me into suits for special events." Sami sighed, smiling as if he's hiding in a laugh." I can help you... No. Ask Roman for help. Have you even tried to find a woman to date and not fuck?" I cracked open another beer and took a swig as I shook my head. "Never bothered. Figured that there's no point to it." "Well, you need to start looking, brother. If I can find someone to love me then so can you." "Again, she's crazy just like you. You're perfect. You really expect me to just all of a sudden find a woman who might actually..." I stopped mid sentence and lowered my beer as I looked towards the entrance. "What? What are you looking at?" Sami turned around and looked at the direction I was staring then looked back at me, smirking. "Maybe she's what you've been looking for." I stared in awe at the beautiful woman as she made her way through the crowd. She had long black and red hair, tattoos covering her right arm and her skin was as white as the snow. I couldn't tear my eyes off her as she finally reached the bar and sat down. "She has to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I whispered, still looking at her. "Stop staring and close your mouth before you drool everywhere," Sami chuckled and I turned back around. "She's so fucking beautiful! How do I talk to her? Tell me know!" Sami held up his hands in surrender. "Calm down. Just act like... No wait. Act like Roman. Cool, calm and collected and not a lunatic. Just ask her for her name and go from there." "I can't act like Roman. I'm Dean fucking Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe. There's no hiding that," I sighed, losing hope as I looked back at her. God, she's so beautiful. I can't stop staring at her. "Dude. Just go up there and talk to her and just hope that she doesn't hate you." "Easy for you to say," I mumbled, picking up my beer, "forget it. Let's just finish enjoying our night out." "I dare you to go talk to her," he smirked. I wasn't one who turned down a challenge as I took a few deep breaths. "Alright fine. If this doesn't work and she slaps me then I get to punch you." "Deal!" I stood up as he gave me a thumbs up before I walked away from the table and towards the bar. "Here goes nothing..."

Ashley's POV:

I stirred my drink and sighed. This was martini number 3 and so far, five drunks have attempted to get my attention and I easily turned them down or completely ignored them until they gave up and left. Drinking alone and making small talk with a busy bartender just made me realize how lonely I was and that I either should try dating or just find some friends in general. I was once again pulled from my thoughts when I had the feeling that I was being watched and looked beside me to see a muscular man with brown hair. I could tell that he was nervous because he repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, yet no words came out. As I waited for him to say anything, I could tell that I've seen him before, but I couldn't think of where I've seen that face before. Usually, a guy would walk up to me and either never stop talking or immediately ask me out, but this man was different which intrigued me. "Hey," I said, flashing him a smile which seemed to help him relax a bit. He took a deep breath and smiled, his dimples on display as he sat down next to me. "Hi. I'm Dean Ambrose."


	2. Saved By A Lunatic

My eyes went wide when he told me his name. "Dean Ambrose, formerly known as Jon Moxley, who's a former member of The Shield and former US, Intercontinental, and WWE champion. Wow. It's nice to meet you." He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. That's me. And you are...?" "Ashley Bischoff." He nodded as he focused on me. "And what do you do?" I blushed and took a long sip of my drink, hoping that the gesture would hint to him to move on, but he remained focus and waited for a reply. I sighed and looked back at him. "I'm... An alternative fetish model. I model different latex outfits and hoods or occasionally I'll wear lingerie." I waited for the usual "omg can I see you in an outfit", "can I take you home", or "You're such a slut" comment, but nothing happened. He remained unfazed as he smiled at me. "Sounds interesting. So are you in magazines or something?" I nodded slowly as he yelled at the bartender. "Hey, barkeep. I'll have a beer and bring her whatever she's having!" The bartender nodded and prepared my drink as Dean turned his attention back to me. "S-so, do you have a... Umm?" He scratched the back of his head as he struggled to finish the question. "A boyfriend? No I don't. I'm single." "I'm pretty sure that you get this a lot, but I figured that I'd try. I'd like to um..." He paused again as he tried to carefully word his question. My smile quickly faded as a group of large men who were clearly drunk, stood behind him, smiling and chuckling at me." Hey, gorgeous. How about you hang out with some real men," one of them said, sipping from his beer mug. "Not interested," I said as I rolled my eyes and turned my head. "Aw. Don't be like that, beautiful. We could have some fun together." "Dude. She said that she's not interested so how about you back off," Dean growled, glaring at the man as his friends laughed. "No one asked you anything. This is between me and her so why don't you mind your business?" Dean stood up and squared up to the man. "Dean. Don't do this," I said, trying to pull him away. "I got this," he looked at me and winked before staring the man down. "I suggest that you and your friends should leave." "Or else what," the guy smirked and shoved Dean slightly. Dean muttered under his breath and pushed him back and in a flash, the bar went silent when the man attempted to throw his beer and Dean ducked, but the beer did hit a target...

I stood up out of my seat and looked down as the cold liquid streamed down my body. "Shit... I'm sorry. I was aiming for him," the man immediately apologized as the bartender came over with security and a towel for me. Another man walked up and stood next to Dean. "Dude. Are you okay," he asked and Dean simply nodded as he stared at me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, which mixed with the beer and my mascara, from embarrassment as I felt all eyes burning holes into me. The security guards restrained the men and forced them out as Dean attempted to help me, but I refused. "I gotta go. Bye." With that, I quickly walked out of the bar and began walking. This was the worst night ever and all I wanted to do was shower and lock myself away in my home. More tears fell as I kept walking, not bothering to call for an Über as I just focused on my walking. I shivered as a breeze hit my skin and that was when I realized that I left my jacket at the bar. I sighed and kept my stride, not wanting to return there still drenched in beer. I just wanted to go home and be alone like I was meant to be.

Dean's POV:

I watched as Ashley stood there, covered in beer. Why did I have to duck? It was just beer. I should've just let that idiot dump his beer on me. I didn't know what to say or do as Sami walked up and pulled me away from the jerk. The bartender had called security and gave Ashley a towel. I attempted to help her, but she refused and dropped the towel before hurrying away. I sighed and sat down as Sami patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry, man. I could tell that you were really interested in her." "It was a reflect. To dodge that beer. Why did I do that? I should've let it happen and she wouldn't have gotten soaked," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "You couldn't help it. You're a fighter and dodging becomes second nature to you after a while. Maybe you'll see her again. Did she know who you were?" I nodded, trying to remain hopeful. "Cheer up. You'll probably see her again then. Maybe she'll go to a show or a meet and greet. Who knows?" I sighed and looked over to where she was sitting just a few minutes ago and noticed a jacket. I reached over and picked it up, looking it over. "I don't think that'll look good on you," Sami teased and I rolled my eyes. "I think this belongs to her," I mumbled, searching the pockets and found a wallet. "Are you sure that you should be going through that jacket?" "If it's hers, then I can return it to her." I looked through the wallet and found her driver's license. She looked just as beautiful in the picture as she does in real life. "Dean?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money, sliding it to the bartender before heading towards the exit. "Dude! What about me," Sami called out after me. "Take a cab. Tell Jess I love her for me," I replied and walked out of the door and headed to my truck. I looked at the address again and started the truck before pulling off to head to her place, hoping that she doesn't think I'm a creepy stalker or anything.

Ashley's POV:

I sighed as I put on some leggings and a regular shirt then dried my hair, putting it in a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and walked through the bedroom to the kitchen to find a bottle of wine to open. The night was still young, but I didn't want to go out after what happened. I reached for the bottle of wine when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the front door and peeked through the peephole and quickly opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Dean smirked and held up my jacket. "You left this so I decided to return it to you," he answered simply before handing it over to me, "are you okay?" I smiled and nodded. "My clothes are ruined, but I'm okay. Thanks for returning my jacket. I was kind of worried that someone might steal it. Umm, come in." I stepped to the side and allowed him to walk in before shutting the door. "No problem. Didn't want it to get into the wrong hands or anything," he said as he looked around the living room, "Nice place. Way better and cleaner than mine." "Oh come on. I bet your place is just as nice," I giggled as I hung up my jacket. "Trust me. It's kind of junky and I'm barely home so I don't have much time to clean up around the place." I nodded then remembered the wine. "Oh um, I was im the middle of opening some wine. You're probably more of a beer guy and I have some if you want one." "Actually, I wanted to ask you if maybe I can... Take you out sometimes. That's what I wanted to ask earlier before... Well you know." I smirked and crossed my arms. "Is the famous Dean Ambrose asking me out on a date?" He frowned slightly. "Why is that so shocking? I just think that you deserve a better time. I also want to make it up to you since it's kind of my fault that beer got on you." "It's not your fault, Dean. That was just your instinct kicking in." He rubbed his shoulder and looked at me. "So... Can I take you out?" "Sure. What did you have in mind?" "Um..." He paused as he thought. "I know a great place that serve great chicken wings." "Sounds good to..." "Oh wait. I should take you to a fancy restaurant. I don't have a suit... I have a decent looking shirt." I walked up to him as he muttered to himself and placed my hand on his shoulder, feeling his tense muscle quickly relax and he looked at me. "It's fine, Dean. You don't have to try to impress me or get out of your comfort zone. Chicken wings sounds good right now. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go." He smiled and nodded as I went to my room and quickly changed into a less baggy shirt and let my hair down before I grabbed my purse and returned to the living room. I put my wallet into my purse and grabbed a different jacket that didn't smell like beer before turning to him. "Ready?" He nodded as we stepped outside and went to his truck. "Sorry about the ride. I'm not into fancy things," he said as he helped me into the truck. "It's fine. I'm a simple girl." He smiled and shut the door before walking over to the driver side and got in. "Good. You'll definitely love the wings then," he smiled as he started the truck. "Looking forward to it," I smiled at him before he drove off, heading to our destination for the night.


	3. Awkward First Date

Dean drove us to what looked like a regular fast food restaurant and parked, shutting off the truck. He got out and quickly made his way to my side and opened my door and helped me out. "Thanks," I smiled and he gave a small nod as we went inside and found a table somewhat away from people so we could have our privacy. I looked around as Dean ordered for the both of us then looked my way. "So umm," he began then stopped, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to figure out what to say. "What do you like about being in WWE," I asked, flashing him a smile to help ease him. "I just enjoy beating people up and putting smiles on people's faces," he smiled as a waitress delivered our beer then left. "What about your... Job?" I smiled and looked at him. "I love my job. I'm very proud of it. I don't care that some people frown when I tell them that I'm a fetish model or look at me with disgust. It helps pay the bills and I get to travel the world. I love it. Plus I have people that actually love my pictures and some even feel inspired and want to try modeling themselves. I also dabble in design and makeup. I love to cosplay and make my own props and..." I paused as I saw him staring at me with complete interest. "What's wrong," he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just not used to anyone being so interested in my job before. It's refreshing. Usually I'm getting dirty looks or a bunch of perverted questions." "Don't worry. I'm nothing like them. I just want to know about you and what you like, if that's okay with you," he said, clearing his throat and quickly sipped his beer. "It's fine. Ask me anything you want to know. I'm an open book. I have nothing to hide."

"Well... Are you close with your family, like your parents?" My smile slowly faded and I stared at my beer as a waitress delivered our meal and left. I took a deep breath before looking up at him. "My mom used me when I was younger. Entered me in different contests and pageants for the prize money which she used to fuel her drug and gambling habit. When I turned thirteen, my grandmother, who I love very much and knew the situation I was in, tracked down my birth father. He left my mom after she stole over twenty thousand dollars from him to pay a gambling debt she had. My grandmother begged him to come get me and then one day, I'm at home while my mom was gone somewhere and there was a knock on the door. Mother had trained me to never open the door when she's not there so I didn't answer it. There was a loud boom and my dad and a few cops ran in and got me. At first, I was scared until my dad called my aunt and she told me everything. That was the last time I saw my mom because when she finally returned, high as a kite I might add, they arrested her and she's still in jail today. My dad is my hero, my savior. He taught me everything I know today. When I started living with him, my grades improved and I got a full scholarship for college and got a masters degree in physical therapy. While I was in college, I started modeling and I was able to buy my dad a new home and car and he is now able to live comfortably."

I saw his expression change and shook my head. "Don't give me that look. I don't need sympathy. It's okay. It toughened me up so nothing really gets to me," I said, flashing a smile. "O-okay. I know what's that like except no one saved me. Well, one thing saved me and that was wrestling. People didn't think I would get anywhere, yet here I am in one of the biggest wrestling companies. I'm still waiting to wake up and all of this to be a dream," he chuckled as a waiter came by and placed a salad in front of me then left. "Um...," I said, raising an eyebrow as I looked at the salad. "Oh um... I thought that you might be on a diet to watch your weight... N-not that you're fat or anything! I'm sure that you look amazing without clothes... N-not that I was thinking about you naked or anything perverted like that! I-I..." He blushed, becoming more and more flustered. I couldn't help, but laugh which confused him as he looked at me." Dean... Relax. It's okay. Thanks for thinking of me and my figure, but I'm not on a diet. Not all models are on strict diets to maintain a certain weight. I go to the gym anyways so I can eat anything I want." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. This was a terrible idea. Let's just enjoy our food and I'll take you back home." I reached over and grabbed his hand, startling him slightly and he looked at me. "Dean, stop. I'm having fun with you, awkwardness and all. This was way better than being at the bar, soaked in beer while some jerks try to flirt with me. Thank you for inviting me here. This is fun." He smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze as he looked at our joined hands.

"So... Does this mean that I can invite you out again sometimes when we're both free?" I thought for a moment. It is fun hanging out with him and it's definitely awesome not having to worry about him checking me out or making sexual comments. I also enjoy seeing how flustered he is when he's trying to talk to me. "Okay. It's a date. Any time we're free, let's hang out. Just don't try too hard to impress me. I don't want you to be out of your comfort zone. So if fast food is your comfort zone then let's go get some fast food. No need to worry about my weight or eating habits. If you like just going to a bar then let's go. I'm not that picky. Or we could just stay in, watch a movie and I'll cook or we can order something." "I'm so glad you said that," he breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm not into fancy dinners or anything like that. I'll take you out to a nice restaurant, but I'm not wearing a suit. Only time I wear a suit is for the red carpet during WrestleMania weekend. Which reminds me..." He smirked as he leaned forward. "Ever been to a wrestling show?" I blushed and nodded.

"Actually, I have seen you wrestle once before. I don't remember which show, but it was way before you were in WWE. You were teaming with your friend um... Sami Callihan. The one you were with earlier." His eyes widened as I talked and a smile was on his face. "Wow. You've seen my Jon Moxley days, huh? I bet that was pretty scary since I was in some pretty... Graphic matches." I shrugged as I ran my thumb over his knuckles slowly. "I've watched some, but they didn't bother me although I must say, not being mean or anything, I'm surprised that you're still walking on your own two feet." "Dumb luck mostly. At least I can continue to do what I love. I'm just glad that I'm no longer in CZW. I never want to go back. That part of me is over." I saw the smile on his face disappear and he had a serious look as he stared at my hand. "Dean... Are you okay? You don't have to talk about it if it's bringing back bad memories." He remained silent, not meeting my eyes as he just stared down at our hands. I kept a hold of his hand as I moved my chair closer to him and placed my hand on his cheek, finally getting him to look me in the eyes. "Hey...," I whispered, smiling at him, "I'm here. It's okay. Let's focus on the now and not the past, okay?" He took a few deep breaths and nodded. "I'm sorry... Sometimes, just thinking about those days, it just..." "Shh. It's okay. Let's just... Focus on you taking the salad and I'll eat the wings." He chuckled and shook his head. "Nice try, sweetheart." "It was worth a shot," I giggled, removing my hands from him, "can I at least have one? Please." I pouted and stared at him, rubbing his arm. "H-here," he said, blushing as he slid his plate closer, "just stop making that face." I giggled and took a wing from his plate and took a bite. "Wow. That's delicious! Can I have another one?" "We'll split them," he chuckled as we ate and drank our fill of beer.

After our late night dinner, Dean drove us back to my home and walked me to the door. "Thanks again for taking me out. This was fun," I said as we stood at my door. "No need to thank me. I just wanted to make up for the shitty bar experience. Maybe next time will be better," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. I nodded as we both grew a silent and awkwardness filled the air. "So um I'll see you around, hopefully," he finally spoke. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Definitely. I put my number in your phone so text me whenever you want." "Text?" I chuckled and nodded. "Yes. If you can't talk then just send me a text." He frowned and shook his head. "I'll find time to call. I don't text." I giggled and gave him a hug. "Fine. Have it your way. Tonight was fun." I felt him relax as he returned the hug. It's been a long time since I've had this much fun with a guy and hopefully this could be the start of something new. We pulled apart and he made his way back to his truck. I waved as I watched him pull off then went inside. "Dean Ambrose... What a very interesting and cute guy," I smiled as I went to my room and went to bed.


	4. We Meet Again

The next morning, I managed to get my house cleaned up and worked on signing pictures for fans. I couldn't stop thinking about my first date with Dean last night. I smiled as I thought about how much fun I had with him then remembered something that he had mentioned. He said that there was a house show tonight that he would be working. "Hm. It's been a while since I've been to a wrestling show," I mumbled before getting my tablet and checked. There were still plenty of front row seats available and it wasn't too far away. "Maybe I'll surprise him." I smiled as I purchased tickets then let out a sigh as I looked up at the ceiling. I can't believe that I was getting so excited about a guy, especially Dean Ambrose, but here I am, sitting in my living room, planning out how to surprise him and get his attention at a show. "I hope this doesn't blow up in my face," I sighed and got up to finish doing my tasks for the day.

Later in the day, I was sitting around, enjoying my lunch when my phone buzzed. I checked it and immediately smiled when I saw Dean's name and opened the message. "Hi. Would talk but busy getting ready for the show. So um last night was fun. Let's do it again sometimes. I'll call you later when I'm done with work. Hate texting." I giggled as I read his message that had some misspelled words and unnecessary punctuations. "Look forward to it," was all I replied, not wanting to ruin the surprise. "I better get ready myself and head to the arena so I can get a good seat." I got up and put my dishes in the dishwasher before going to my bedroom. I went to my closet and pulled out some black leggings and a red shirt, laying them on the bed before going to the bathroom and took a shower. I hummed to myself as I thought about what kind of face he would make when he sees me in the crowd... Well I hope he sees me. I shrugged off any doubts as I got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed, preparing to leave. "Can't draw too much attention to myself," I whispered as I fixed my hair and makeup then grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a hat to disguise myself. I checked myself in the mirror and smiled. "This should suffice," I nodded in approval as I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone and head out.

I drove to the arena and managed to find a decent parking spot and parked. There were people already standing around outside, probably hoping to see the wrestlers and get a picture. I got out of my car and looked around as I headed inside. "Excuse me, miss," a voice called out and a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw a security guard. "Yes?" He smiled as he removed his hand from my shoulder. "I recognize the tattoos. You're that famous model, Ashley, right?" Guess the disguise didn't work after all. I nodded slowly and lowered my sunglasses. "Guess I should've covered up better," I giggled and put the sunglasses back on. "I'm a huge fan. Are you here for the show?" "Yeah. I wanted to surprise someone," I said, showing him my ticket confirmation. "I'm not going to pry. Allow me to escort you safely inside so you don't get hounded by fans." "Oh. I don't want to trouble you." He shook his head, smiling. "Please. It's my job to keep everyone safe, especially famous models. No need for you to get harassed when you're just trying to enjoy the show like everyone else." Maybe this would be better and I won't have to worry about being harassed. "Lead the way," I agreed and he motioned for me to follow him. "Do you want to stop by the merch stand first so you can buy a few souvenirs?" I nodded and he lead me over to where they were selling merch. I looked around and spotted one of Dean's shirts. "I'll definitely take one of those," I smiled as I pointed to the shirt. "Ooh. So that's who you're trying to surprise," the guard whispered and I blushed. I picked out a few more shirts and necklaces before paying and left to find my seat.

"Thanks for helping me get here without being hounded by fans," I said as I sat down. "No problem. I'll let Dean know that you're here," he smirked. "No! Don't tell him please!" He raised an eyebrow. "Wait... Are you two...?" I scratched the back of my head. "We did go out last night. We met at a bar and he saved me from some jerks. One jerk threw a beer and it spilled on me instead of Dean. I left the bar, leaving my jacket and wallet behind and he returned it to me then asked to make it up to me so we went out for dinner. It was fun and I wanted to see him again so I thought that I'd surprise him." The guard nodded his head. "With you right here, I'm sure that he'll see you. Just try not to distract him." We shared a laugh as people started to file in and music played. "Duty calls. Enjoy the show. I'll be around here somewhere if you need me," he said as he got ready to go. "Thanks a lot, mister..." "Just call me Joel. I'll come find you after the show and escort you back to your car. Well, unless a certain someone beats me to it," he teased before walking away. I shook my head, smiling as I took my seat and waited for the show to begin.

The show kicked off with a women's tag team match, Carmella and Becky Lynch taking on Alexa Bliss and Natalya. Excitement filled me as I watched the talented ladies tear it up in the ring as I took a few pictures. After the match, Carmella and Becky were declared the winners and went around giving out high fives and hugging fans, taking pictures with a lucky few, including me. I was so pumped about the event that I forgot about wanting to surprise Dean until his music played. My heart raced as I removed my hat and looked at the entrance ramp as he walked out and was jumping around. He was getting ready to face off against Bray Wyatt in what will probably be a hard hitting match. He made his way down the ramp then stopped, nodding his head to the music as he looked around at the crowd. His eyes met mine and for a second, I could see the smile on his face and a wink before he went up to the ring. I smiled as I got hyped for the match and cheered him on the entire time, not caring if someone potentially recognized me. Bump after bump, punch after punch, I was completely invested in the match and more importantly, Dean. My heart skipped each time he took a nasty bump and every fiber in my body wanted me to run down to the ring and protect him, although I knew that I couldn't. I just kept cheering him on as the match went on.

Finally, after one hell of a bout, Dean came up victorious. He rolled out of the ring, exhaustion on his face as he went around to the fans. He made his way towards me, smiling as he played it cool. I smiled and pretended to be just another fan as I held out my phone for a picture with him. He leaned over the barricade and looked at my phone as I took the picture. "Sneak out. Meet me outside in a few minutes," he whispered to me and winked before making his way up the ramp and did one last look around before walking through the curtains. I kept my composure as I gathered my things and began to make my way through the crowd, putting on my hat so no one could see me. "And where are you going? The main event will be starting soon," Joel asked when I managed to get through the crowd and down the stairs. "Um... Dean asked me to meet him," I answered honestly. Joel smiled and looked around. "Follow me. I'll take you to where the wrestlers enter the backstage area." "Thank you!" He chuckled as we made our way outside and around the back. "You really like Dean, don't you? It's written all over your face," he teased and I blushed. "Maybe. He's so nice and funny and very handsome," I admitted, scratching the back of my neck. "It's adorable. At least you have a chance with him. I can tell. Plus, from my understanding, he doesn't get close to many people. Must be something special about you." I smiled as we reached our destination, Dean already standing there and raised his eyebrow when he say Joel walking with me. "I was told that you needed to see her and thought I'd escort her to you so she wouldn't get kidnapped or anything," Joel chuckled. "Thanks. I'll take it from here," Dean said, pulling the hat off of my head. "Thanks for everything, Joel. I don't know how I could..." I stopped when I saw his phone and knew exactly what he wanted. I ran my fingers through my hair before standing next to him and smiled as he took our picture. "Best night ever. You two lovebirds have fun," he chuckled as he walked away. "Lovebirds," Dean mumbled, watching him leave until I grabbed his hand. "Anyways, you did great tonight," I said, smiling at him. "Thanks, beautiful. Um I can call you beautiful, right," he asked and I nodded, "sweet. I'm so happy to see you again. I'm surprised that you were able to make it." He gave my hand a squeeze before pulling me towards the door. "I had nothing else to do so I figured, why not come to a house show and surprise you? Are you sure it'll be okay for me to be back here?" He shrugged as he held open the door and urged me inside, letting the door shut behind us. "I do what I want. They're not going to say anything to me," he said, grabbing my hand and pulled me along as we walked down the hall. "Dean! What are you doing? I thought that you were getting changed so we can go out," a deep familiar voice said. I looked over Dean's shoulder and saw Roman Reigns walking up to us. "Wow," I whispered, Dean chuckling at my reaction. "Had something to do first. Actually..." He pulled me in front of him, resting his head on top of mine, rubbing my arms as Roman raised an eyebrow, staring at me. "Did he kidnap you? Blink twice if yes," Roman said. "Hey! You think a beautiful woman like this can't like me?" I blushed, smiling at Roman. "I'm Ashley. It's so cool to meet you." "Roman or Ro. Now how in the world did Dean meet who I'm guessing is a model in the first place?" "We met at a bar and he pretty much saved me from some jerks who were bothering me. My hero," I giggled as Roman pointed at Dean. "And he didn't get arrested? Wow. That's a new one," Roman chuckled as Dean rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm going to go shower and get changed," Dean said, looking at me, "I don't trust anyone around you so you come with me." "What?!" "Dean, relax. She can hang out with me while you go get ready," Roman sighed, "No one will bother her. Now go." Dean looked at Roman then at me. "I'll be back." I nodded as he finally let me go then walked away. "Wow. I've never seen him so protective before. What did you do to him?" "I-I didn't do anything! I was just being nice and we were enjoying each other's company and-and..." Roman placed his hand on my shoulder. "Relax. I'm just messing with you. It's a nice change. Maybe you can keep him in check. If he becomes a handful, just let me know. I'll deck him for you," he smirked, holding up his fist. "That's okay. I think I can take care of myself. By the way, how did you know that I model?" "Lucky guess. You just seem like the model type." I raised an eyebrow, folding my arms. "And what does that supposed to mean?" "You know, adorable, innocent face. You're in shape. Plus I've seen that face in a few magazines and calendars. I used to have a crush on you. No worries. I'm married." "I know. I saw the commercial with your daughter. She's adorable." "Thanks. So I have to ask this. I'm sure that you know that Dean is my boy and I want nothing but the best for him, not saying that you'll treat him like garbage. I just have to know. Are you two...?" "Honestly, I don't know. I like him. He's charming..." "Never thought anyone would describe him as charming, but okay." "He's charming in his own way. I would like to think that we could be, I don't know, a couple. Maybe. If he wants to." "Trust me. I think he definitely wants to. He's not the express his feelings type so don't give up on him. He'll eventually tell you. Until then, enjoy his weirdness." I giggled as a heavy arm rested on my shoulders. "Alright. I'm back. Whatever he told you is all lies," Dean said, pulling me closer to him. "Oh. So you don't want to date me then," I said, pretending to be sad. "W-wait. I do! I mean I would like to if you give me a chance," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Told you," Roman chuckled, shaking his head. "Told her what?" "That you wanted to date her, but you didn't know how to ask her. So basically, I just helped you out." Dean glared at him then turned his attention to me. "So do you... Want to go out with a guy like me?" "Hm... I don't know." I saw his expression change and he grew nervous. "I'm kidding. I'd love to go out with you." In an instant, I was pulled close to him, his cologne filling my nose as he hugged me. "Dude, let her go. I think she likes to breathe," Roman chuckled, seeing me in distress. "Sorry! Sorry," Dean released me. "Are all wrestlers give strong hugs like that," I said as I tried to catch my breath. "Not really," Roman chuckled, draping an arm on my shoulders, "now that that's settled...," he smiled at me, "how about we treat my new little sister to a night out? I heard some of the guys talk about going to a restaurant." "Do you want to hang out with us tonight," Dean asked me. "Sure. I'm free tonight so I would love to go." "You're the coolest chick around. Let's go then." I giggled as I followed them outside to the car for a new adventure.


	5. You Can Do Better

We rode to a bar and grill that was not too far from the arena and found a place to park. Dean helped me out of the car and put his arm around my waist. "This okay, right," he asked, making me chuckle. "Relax, Dean. You don't have to worry about making me uncomfortable or anything like that." He smiled as we walked inside. "There's my boys," Seth Rollins waved at us, sitting at a table. "Do we have to go over there," Dean mumbled. "Yes. Relax. He won't take your girl from you," Roman chuckled as we walked over to him. "And who is this? She looks familiar," Seth asked, staring at me. "This is Ashley. She's my girlfriend," Dean answered, pulling me next to him as we sat down. "Ashley...Have we met before? I've seen you somewhere, but I can't place where." I giggled and shook my head. "I doubt it. I'm a model. My pictures pop up everywhere online so that's probably where you've seen my face." He stared at me before nodding. "Yes! You did an amazing cosplay as Deadpool. You looked amazing," Seth smiled, looking me over as Dean glared at him. "Thanks. I love to cosplay so I had fun doing that one. Can't wait to work on more." I felt heat practically radiating off of Dean and gently placed my hand on his thigh, giving him a little squeeze until he finally looks away from Seth. He smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead as a round of beers reached our booth. "If I had known that you guys were bringing a woman with you, I would've ordered her a martini or something. Thanks for the heads up." "Don't worry about it, Seth. I drink beer too." I grabbed the bottle and cracked it open before anyone could help me and took a swig as they stared at me, eyes wide and mouths open. "...What?" "Dude...," Seth said as he and Roman looked at Dean who was smiling with pride. "That's my girl." He cracked open his own beer and chugged it, Seth and Roman following suit. "How did you two even meet?" "Rescued her from a bunch of assholes at a bar a few days ago." "Couldn't save my outfit though. One of the jerks threw beer, missing Dean completely and got me soaked and I had to leave before too many people recognize me and I had left my jacket." "So I returned her jacket and asked her out to makeup for what happened," Dean finished explaining. "So Dean Ambrose managed to get a hot model girlfriend? Color me impressed," Seth teased. "I'm going to color you bruised in a second." "Are they always like this," I asked Roman who chuckled. "Oh yeah. Big time. You'll get used to it. I'm glad I'll have help keeping these two in check." I chuckled nervously as Dean and Seth continued to bicker until two men walked up.

"What up, Uce?" I looked at the two and realized they were the Usos as they greeted Roman. "What's up, Uce? I was wondering how long it would take before you guys showed up," Roman chuckled as one of them looked my way. "Jey, it finally happened. They kidnapped a woman. Blink if you're in danger," Jimmy teased as I giggled and shook my head. "I'm fine. No one kidnapped me." "Can everyone stop assuming that my girlfriend was kidnapped," Dean said, pouting slightly. Jey and Jimmy stared at Dean before looking at me. "He serious?" I nodded as Dean pulled me closer to him, resting his chin on top of my head. "Why is this so shocking? You guys have no faith in me at all." "It's not that we don't have faith in you," Roman stated. "You just joke around so much that we find it hard to believe," Seth finished and Roman nodded. "Anyways, I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you," I said, shaking the twins hands. "Nice to meet you. The girls are at a private table if you want to meet them." My eyes lit up and I nodded excitedly. Dean wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. "Thought you wanted to hang out with us tonight," he mumbled. "I do, but I want to meet everyone too. It won't be long I promise. Please!" I pout and stared at him with big puppy dog eyes. "You lost," Roman chuckled. "Yep. Big time. No one can say no to that look," Seth added. Dean bit his lip and reluctantly released me. "Okay. Just come back when you're done." I hugged him and kissed his cheek before standing up. "Lead the way." Jimmy nodded and walked me over to another table not to far from the guys. "Excuse me, ladies. Room for one more? This is Ashley. She's Dean's new girlfriend." "Dean? Dean Ambrose? The lunatic fringe? That Dean," Naomi asked, seemingly shocked. Jimmy smiled and nodded as Becky Lynch grabbed my hand and eagerly shook it. "Nice to meet ya! Bye Jimmy." She waved him off as I sat down and saw that all eyes were on me. Around the table was nothing but familiar faces as I smiled. Naomi, Becky Lynch, Lana, Carmella, and Charlotte were all practically studying me before Becky nudged me playfully. "So how did you meet Deano? Fast food or bar?" I chuckled, looking at her. "A bar. How did you guess that?" "Because those are the main places we ever see him," Naomi giggled. "Are you Russian? You have an accent," Lana chimed in and I nodded. "Half Russian, half German. Easy for anyone who can speak Russian to pick out when I say anything," I smiled at her as she nodded. "I met Dean at a bar a few nights ago and he pretty much saved me from these creeps who were trying to flirt with me. Ended up getting beer on me and so I had to leave and I left my jacket. Dean was sweet enough to bring it back to me and he wanted to make it up to me and took me out to dinner." Naomi held up her phone, a picture of Dean on the screen. "This Dean, right?" I laughed as Becky pushed Naomi's hand away. "Stop teasing the girl so much. Dean can be nice." "Yeah. He's unique so he has a very unique way of showing his sweet side," Charlotte said. "Either way, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to the club," Carmella smiled as a round of martinis arrived and we clinked our glasses. "Thanks. I'm enjoying this already." "So what do you do," Lana asked as I took a sip of my martini. "Well...I'm a model. I model latex and lingerie. I also cosplay, design my own outfits and props, and do makeup and special effects. I'm also learning about photography. Pretty much a busy body. Can't be still to save my life." "That sounds amazing. I bet you would be great backstage at our shows," Becky teased. "Haha. I doubt it. I've seen a lot of your ring gears and makeup for shows and I could never imagine things like that." I pulled out my phone and went to Instagram, switching to my makeup account and showed them. "Wow... those are amazing. I love that green," Naomi complimented. "That red and orange looks straight fire. Charlotte might like that blue," Becky said as Charlotte nodded. "We have to introduce you to our wonderful makeup artists we work with. They would love these," Lana said. "Really? These just seem so average at best." "These are different and would be great for pay per views. Plus... You could be around Dean more since we're always on the road." "Becky, stop teasing. They just started going out. Let them miss each other a little. Besides, I'm sure Ashley travels a lot with her work, right," Charlotte asked. "A little, but it depends on who needs me. I've been wrapping up a lot of projects so my schedule is getting lighter." "Which means that she can at least meet Linda! We have to introduce her!" Charlotte smiled at Becky who was dancing in her seat. "I hope you're prepared to deal with this if you do consider the job," Carmella giggled. "I think I am. I mean, I wouldn't mind doing more makeup and hair work anyways. It sounds like fun. Maybe I could even help with gear." "Think you can make me glow even more," Naomi smiled at me. "Maybe. Don't know unless I try." "I love her already. I hope Dean keeps you." "I think that can happen. He barely wanted me to leave to come over here. I had to ask him because I wanted to meet you." "He's in love." "Yep." "Definitely." "Oh yeah." "Big time." They all nodded in agreement. "I don't know about that! He just...," I stuttered, blushing. "He's so in love and something tells me that you are too," Naomi smirked as the girls agreed. "What happened to not teasing me?!" "You'll get used to it," Charlotte grinned. I smiled as I became comfortable around my new friends.

Dean kept looking over his shoulders at the girls as he kept his eyes on Ashley who was having fun. "Earth to Dean," Jey hit him in the shoulder, causing Dean to turn back around. "Huh? What?" "Uce, you haven't been focusing on us since she went over there." "He has it bad for her," Roman teased. "Shut up. I just...I really want this to work. It's been a long time since I've been in a real relationship and I just don't want to screw this up." "Better not be yourself then. You'll run her off big time. I'll rescue her," Seth chuckled as Dean stared daggers into him. "I'm serious, Seth. Back off." Seth shrugged. "I'm just saying. There's no way a hot girl like that would settle for someone like you without motive. She could be using you to make herself more famous. I mean hooking up with a wrestler can boost anyone's popularity." "She's not like that!" "How do you know that? You just met this chick at some bar a few nights ago. You don't know what she's like." Dean slammed his fist down on the table, boiling with rage. "Woah woah. Calm down, Uce." Jimmy and Jey put a hand on Dean's shoulder to keep him from reaching over and grabbing Seth. "What's gotten into you, Seth," Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. Seth rolled his eyes and sipped his beer. "You're just mad because I found a decent girl, while you get women who expose your ass," Dean scoffed and stood up before walking away.

I smiled and laughed as I snapped pictures with the girls when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and there stood Dean, smiling at me. "Mind if I steal her from you," he smiled at the girls. "Go ahead. We'll steal her from you another time," Becky chuckled as Dean pulled me to my feet. "Everything okay," I asked as he put his arm around my waist. "Let's go for a walk," he mumbled and I nodded, waving at my friends before we walked out of the bar. I could tell that something was off, but I didn't want to pry unless it was okay. The moon shown brightly in the clear night sky and a cool breeze filled the air. I shivered slightly and Dean pulled me closer to him to keep me warm. "Sorry. Just wanted to be alone with you. I never asked, but did you drive to the arena? We should go get it so you're not stranded." I giggled and shook my head. "No worries. Texted my friend. She took my car home for me. She has extra keys to my car and house so I knew I could count on her. I've done it a lot of times, leave my car somewhere and she return it for me." Dean nodded as he stopped and looked up at the night sky. I bit my lip as I looked at him before the question on my mind slipped through my lips. "Dean, is something wrong?" He looked back at the bar, frowning slightly before looking at me. "Seth pissed me off. Saying stupid shit about how you'll use me to boost your popularity and that you wouldn't actually like a guy like me." My eyes widened and I stepped back from him. "I'm not like that! I would never do that! I like you!" Tears threatened to spill as I looked at him. "Hey. It's okay. I know that. I don't care what he or anyone thinks. All I care about is you." He reached out towards me, but I kept my distance. "He... he thinks I'm just using you. That... that it's hard to believe that I can like you, huh," I smirked, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Babe...Are you okay," Dean asked, gently wiping away my tears. I looked up at him and smiled, chuckling softly before turning on my heels and headed back inside. "Babe?!" Dean followed close behind me.

I kept a smile on my face as I walked through the bar, Dean at my heels. "I thought you two were gone for the night," Naomi called out to us, but I kept my stride. Dean shrugged at them as they kept their eyes on us. I could hear the guys laughing and chatting as I neared the table. "That was a quick walk. Ready for round two," Jimmy asked, holding up a glass mug that was filled with beer. I smiled at him and happily took it, taking a sip as I walked over to Seth and dumped the rest of the beer on him. All eyes were glued to me and Seth as he stood up, spitting out beer and wiping his face before he looked at me. "What was tha-" I cocked my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could, the sound filling the room. Seth held his cheek in disbelief as I turned back around, smiling at Dean. "Damn!" Jimmy and Jey stared at Seth as Roman shook his head, smirking. "Saw that coming." "Have a great night, boys," I smiled before taking Dean's hand and pulled him along as he stood there in a daze. "You go girl!" Naomi and Becky whistled as Carmella and Charlotte laughed. "Don't forget your clothes in the car, Dean!" Roman chased after us as we walked outside. He unlocked the door so Dean could get his bag. Dean was still speechless as he stared at me in awe. "I'll make sure to bring him back to you in one piece," I said to Roman, looking up from my phone once I got an Uber. "Little sister, I officially know that he's in great hands. I hope I never piss you off like Seth did. Have a good night." He returned inside and that was when Dean finally spoke. "Damn, you're incredibly hot." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You're just now realizing that." He chuckled as our ride arrived and we got in, headed for my place.


	6. Til We Reunite

I leaned against Dean as we rode in silence back to my home. Our fingers intertwined as his free hand traced circles on my thigh, making me giggle. We arrived to my home and I paid the driver as we stepped out. Dean slung his bag over his shoulder as he followed behind me to my front door. I unlocked it and we stepped inside, shutting the door behind us. I turned on the lights and stretched, kicking off my shoes as I tossed my keys on the table. "Nice place," Dean smiled as he looked around. "Thanks. Follow me. You can just toss your bag in the bedroom." He nodded as he followed me to my bedroom, setting down his bag next to the bed. He looked around, looking at the many pictures and magazine covers that were framed and hung on the wall as I went to the bathroom and washed my face, removing the makeup. "Wow. You were Miss Fetish in 2015," he called out to me as I dried my face. "Yeah. I know. It's weird..." "Weird? No. Interesting? Yes." I smiled as I walked into the bedroom and saw him staring at my pictures. "Wow. You were in a lot of magazines." I blushed as I grabbed a change of clothes. "Um... I'm going to take a shower so get comfortable. There's beer in the fridge. Make yourself at home." He looked over at me, smiling and nodded. "Thanks, babe. I think I will." I smiled and returned to the bathroom, shutting the door before setting my stuff down and stripping down and turned on the shower before stepping in and got cleaned up.

After my shower, I dried off and got dressed, grabbing my brush and brushed my hair as I walked out of the bathroom. "Shower's free. Um, I don't have any soap that won't make you smell like a girl though," I chuckled as I looked over at him as he dug through his bag. "Don't worry about it. I have something." I nodded and set my brush down as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I stretched and climbed into bed before flipping through the tv channels as I waited for Dean to join me. I scrolled through my phone, looking at random videos when I felt the bed shift and warmth engulfed me as strong arms wrapped around me. "Dean," I giggled, setting my phone down to look at him. "Missed me," he grinned, rolling off me before joining me under the covers. "You weren't in there long enough for me to miss you, silly." He shrugged as he flipped through channels before settling on a marathon of Cops and tossed the remote on the nightstand. "Well, are you going to miss me when I leave...?" He turned on his side to look at me, running his fingers up and down my arm slowly. "Of course I am. I don't want this to be some in town fling. I want us to be a couple. You have to travel for your work. So do I from time to time. On days off, we can get together and hang out. Talk about our job, eat chicken wings..." "I do love some good chicken wings." I giggled as I grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers. "Well, I'll cook you some. I can make some great hot wings." He stared at me. "Don't say that until I had some. I'll be the judge of that." I raised an eyebrow as I smirked. "What? Don't believe me?" "It's not that I don't believe you. I've just heard people say that they have the best wings and they suck. I don't want to get my appetite hope up. That's all." I rolled my eyes as he kissed my cheek. "I'm going to knock your taste buds out of your mouth. Just wait and see." "Looking forward to it, sweet cheeks. And while we're on the topic of being a couple, I just want to know something." I looked over at him while he seem to think about what he's going to say next. "What are your parents like? They still around? They'll probably want to meet me if we're going to be serious, huh?" I smiled and reached over and grabbed my phone, unlocking it and scrolled through my pictures before holding it up to him. "Dad's a German former cop. Mom is a Russian hairdresser, manicurist, and former doctor. My twin brother models and is a personal trainer who wants to be a wrestler." Dean looked at the picture then looked at me. "Wow. Cool family. You look more like your mom and your brother looks more like your dad. Now... You said that your dad is a former cop. He's not going to be polishing a gun when he meets me will he?" I giggled and shook my head. "No. Nothing like that." "Oh, thank God," he sighed with relief. "He likes to show off his knife collection and demonstrate how sharp the blade is." He stared at me before hugging me. "Make him like me," he mumbled. "I'll try, but I'll always be his baby girl, so he'll always want to protect me from guys. Don't worry. He'll warm up to you once you two talk." I felt him relax slightly. "Okay. That's good then." "Mom, on the other hand, will interrogate you, but she's not as bad as dad so no worries there." "And your brother?" "Just don't hurt me and he won't bother you." "Just worry about your parents. Got it. I think I can handle it," he nodded, kissing my forehead. "Relax. Just be yourself. I'll be there so no worries. Now stop thinking about it and get some sleep. You have to hit the road." "Don't want to. I just want to be with you," he yawned, trying to play off how tired he was. "We'll be together again soon. I'll visit you next. How's that?" He smiled and nodded, turning off the tv before relaxing next to me, keeping an arm around me as we fell into a deep slumber. I couldn't help the smile on my face feeling a warm body next to me for the first time in a long time. It was a comfort to know that there was someone next to me and that when I woke up, I'll see him next to me. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze as I comfortably slept.

The next morning, I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw Dean sleeping comfortably next to me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before working my way out of his tight grip. I stretched and slipped out of bed and walked out of the room, careful not to wake him. I walked into the kitchen and flipped on the lights. "I could probably cook up a great breakfast for him," I mumbled as I looked around. I turned on the tv and got ready to prepare a healthy breakfast, just in case there was a specific diet he needed to keep. I hummed to myself as I got lost in cooking as the kitchen filled with delicious smells. "Don't worry. I won't be late. Relax, Roman. I know we have a schedule to keep. She'll get me there no worries. Alright, man. Later." I heard Dean from the door as he yawned and walked into the kitchen. "Man, something smells good in here," he mumbled, sitting at the island, propping himself up as he stared at me, "the view isn't that bad either." "Good morning to you too. Roman making sure that I'm not kidnapping you?" I teased, flashing him a smile over my shoulder before turning back to the task at hand. "Yeah. He's just reminding me that we're leaving in a few hours. Back on the road," he sighed as I turned off the stove and grabbed a bowl. "I'll have you there on time. I wouldn't want to make him mad and he sends out a search party." He chuckled as I walked over to him and slid him a bowl and spoon. "What do we have here?" "Scrambled eggs, pieces of bacon, ham, sausage and potatoes with melted cheese." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of juice before fixing my own bowl. "Let's see how you did." I glared at him as he chuckled before taking a bite, his eyes immediately widened. "Are you okay? Am I missing something?" "I'm never leaving here," he said between bites as he continued to eat. "So...that means you like it?" He nodded eagerly, making me smile with pride as we ate our breakfast. "I wonder if I can skip work." "No! I don't want to be on Roman's bad side. You're getting out of here!" He pout and feigned being hurt. "That wasn't very nice." I giggled and shook my head, kissing his cheek before grabbing our dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "Yeah yeah. Go get dressed. We have a long drive especially with traffic." He scooped me up and carried me bridal style back to my room. "I can walk you know." He shrugged, kissing my lips before setting me down. "Just felt like doing it." "Mhm," I smirked before going to into my closet to get dressed for the day. I pulled on my shredded jeans and a camo tank top before lacing up my black booties and walked out. Dean was standing in front of my mirror, messing with his hair before running his fingers through his curly hair and nodded in approval. "Wow. Wish I could have an easy time doing my hair," I teased, playfully bumping into him before fixing my hair into two ponytails. He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Kinda don't want to leave you." "But you have to. You're a big star. Plus I don't need Roman or your fans to attack me." He sighed and kissed the side of my neck before releasing me. "Fine, but I expect to spend more time with you. We'll get together after this trip, right?" I turned around and nodded as he zipped up his bag.

We finished getting ready and was soon on the road to head to the airport to meet up with the others. "You keep up with our schedules, right," Dean asked as I drove. "Yeah. I like to go to different shows nearby or if I'm on the road myself, hopefully I get lucky and find a show." "So there's a chance that you might make it to a house show or live show then?" "Yeah, depending on the time, location, and if I can ditch work. Unlike you, I can actually do that," I giggled, turning off to head to the airport. "Yeah whatever. I could be a model if I want to." I immediately burst out laughing, shaking my head. "What? I can be a great model. Maybe not that latex stuff, but I can wear leather." I couldn't stop laughing until I spotted Roman and Seth as they unloaded their car and parked behind them. "It's not that funny. Calm down," Dean scoffed as we got out and he grabbed his bag from the trunk. "You two seem to be in a good mood," Roman greeted before hugging me. "Dean just told me the best joke ever..." "I was being serious!" Roman raised an eyebrow as I grinned. "Right. Apparently I need to look out or else he's coming for my modeling career." Roman chuckled, pointing at Dean. "Him? A model? That's a good one." Dean glared at us while we laughed before Seth walked up. "Ready to go yet," he looked at Dean and Romn before turning to me, "and...sorry for before. I deserved the beer bath you gave me." I nodded and shook his hand before Dean pulled me close and pushed his bag into Seth's arms. Seth rolled his eyes as he and Roman walked inside. "You better get going before..." My words were cut off as he pressed his lips to mine. The arms around me, squeezed me until my body was pressed against his. A heat spread through me as our lips part and reunited repeatedly for a few moments before he finally released me. "Now I better go," he whispered, kissing me again, "keep those until we meet again." "Promise," I whispered before kissing him again and moved away. I flashed a smile and blew a kiss, Dean exaggerating and grabbed the kiss and patted his cheek before waving and walked inside. "We'll be together again soon," I whispered and walked back to my car and got in before driving back home.


	7. Missing Him

Weeks went by since I saw Dean and each and every day was becoming more and more lonely, but I was kept busy with a lot of photo shoots that I had scheduled. Every night, despite the time difference, he always called and asked me about my day, telling me about his and telling me how much he can't wait to see me again. That always gave me comfort while we were separated, just knowing that I was on his mind and he was on mine. The sooner I could see him, the happier I would be. I sighed as I washed off my makeup from the shoot that I just wrapped up and was preparing to go back home and wait for the usual phone call. While I was packing up my things, Tammy walked up to me. "So how are things going with you and that handsome man you obviously won't stop thinking about," she teased. "It's great. I'm just ready to see him again so we can hang out. Our schedules are all over the place. I kinda want to go to a show just so I could surprise him again," I confessed, leaning against the wall. She pinched my cheek, causing me to pull back. "What was that for?" "You goof! Have you updated your schedule at all?" I thought for a moment and shook my head. "No. I've been playing it by ear up until now." Tammy sighed and pulled out a calendar from her bag and pointed out some dates. "We're all caught up for now. I'm waiting for more magazines to call and for some companies to send you some of their product to model. So..." I smiled and hugged her. "I get to see Dean!" "Um I'm going too! You can't have all of the fun. Let's do a girls trip! If you could snag a wrestler then so can I!" "What happened to the guy from the date," I asked. "He wouldn't stop talking about his stamp collection. Anyways, start packing your stuff while I see what town they'll be at next and let's hit the road!" I nodded as a plan started to form.

I returned home and immediately started packing up my bags with different outfits. Tammy sent me a message and told me to bring some outfits to do an impromptu shoot on location since we have the free time. I looked through every thing and just decided to go with the usual latex dresses and catsuits along with lingerie and different high heels, carefully packing everything into a bag. I looked at my costumes and decided to pack up my Harley Quinn outfit since I haven't used it in a shoot in a while. I looked around my room and eyed my camera bag sitting on my desk. "Hm... I could do a vlog for my fans. They'll love it more besides just randomly updating Instagram and Twitter every now and then in between shoots," I mumbled to myself and packed the bag with the rest of my things.

Hours later, while I was mentally checking off the list of things I needed, I heard the front door open and shut. "Ash! How's the packing going? I'm all set with everything, including the equipment," Tammy called out to me as she made her way to my bedroom. "I think I have everything. Did you plan out the trip?" She nodded as she checked my closet then my bag with my modeling clothes. "This all will work. Maybe we'll get lucky and you could sweet talk your way into getting us to doing a shoot in the ring." I scoffed as I shook my head at her. "I doubt I would be that good. They don't know me. Only Dean, Roman, Seth, and some of the ladies know me. That's it." "For now. You are dating Dean..." "You make it sound like I'm using him and I'm not. I genuinely like him. He's funny and cute and sweet and..." Tammy waved her hands in front of my face. "Tell me later. We have to hit the road if we want to get a hotel and some rest before hooking you up with your man." I blushed, but I didn't deny it as we got my things into the car and locked up my house before hitting the road.

I sat in the passenger seat and snapped away while Tammy drove the first few hours of the trip. "I managed to get us a great room at a fancy hotel that was close to the arena," She said then smirked, "it's also the same hotel that they might be using so maybe we'll get lucky and see your man or at least one of his friends there." "You're the best, Tammy!" "Oh stop. I'm just glad to see you this happy that doesn't involve food," She laughed. "Hey... Food is life. Always." She shook her head and turned up the music as we drove into the late night. I put down my phone and decided to take a nap before it was my turn to drive the remainder of the way.

After making a few pit stops and switching places, I finally drove up to the hotel where we would be spending the next few nights at. "9 hours...Next time, we're flying," Tammy yawned and stretched, "and unfortunately, we're too late for the house show, but Raw is tomorrow night so maybe we'll catch someone returning here." My shoulders drooped a little. I was excited to see Dean as soon as possible, but it was to be expected after the long drive. "Oh, wait! I have Roman's number," I said as I pulled into a parking spot near the entrance and parked. "Call him and see where he's located or where your man is!" I nodded and grabbed my phone from the cup holder and scrolled through my contacts until I found his number and immediate called. "Well this is a surprise. What do I owe this late call for," Roman chuckled when he answered. "Hey, Roman. Um...Don't tell Dean, but my best friend and I just made it into town and we're at the hotel that a lot of wrestlers stay at and I was wondering..." "When we're showing up? Right now, Seth and I are waiting on Dean to get out the shower and we'll be right there. And don't worry. We won't tell him anything." A smile naturally appeared on my face as I struggled not to scream in his ear. "Thank you! We're going to go check in. Let me know when you guys get here. Can't wait to see you three!" "Translation: Hurry up and bring my man," Seth chuckled in the background. "So rude! But true," I teased before we ended the call. "Alright so let's get checked in and into the room so you can freshen up because you look horrible," Tammy teased. "Ugh! Not you too!" She laughed as we got out of the car, grabbed our bags and went inside.

"I can't believe that you got two rooms," I said as we rode the elevator up. "Well duh. I don't want to be in the room with you two when you're getting freaky." "Tammy!" She shrugged as the elevator came to a stop and opened. "I'm just right down the hall. Go shower and change. And fix your hair! No makeup!" I sighed as we walked away from each other to our rooms. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I placed my bags on one of the beds and immediate grabbed a change of clothes before heading into the the bathroom and got in the shower. It felt so refreshing as the soap and hot water washed away the grim and dirt of being in a car for nine hours, mostly with the window down. I finished my shower and turned off the water, grabbing my towel and began to dry off. I got dressed, wearing a long sleeved dark red shirt, black leggings and black converse. I brushed my hair, the red mixing with the black as I let it flow over my shoulders. I grabbed my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth when my phone buzzed and looked down at the screen. "Around the corner. Stand in the lobby" was the text I got from Seth. I rinsed my mouth and wiped it before taking another look at myself and took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this," I whispered, grabbing my phone before leaving my room and rode the elevator down, nervousness creeping up inside me.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the front desk. "Hi. Dont mind me. Just waiting for some people," I smiled sweetly when the receptionist raised his eyebrow at me when I walked up. He nodded and continued his work while I looked over my shoulder. "Anyone in particular? I could give you the heads up," he offered. "I pulled out my phone and pulled up a picture of the trio and showed him. "Oh. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for them. No worries," he winked. "Thank you!" I texted Seth back, letting him know that I was in the lobby at the front desk before chatting with the receptionist.

Dean's POV:

"Man, what a night," Dean stretch in his seat as they rode back to the hotel, "I'm so ready to get in the bed now." "Is that before or after you talk to little Ashley," Roman teased, a smirk on his face as Seth chuckled, looking down at his phone. "Shut up. Mind your business. Both of you," Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes trying to seem annoyed but could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Hey, man. We're just messing with you. It's about time you found a chick that you actually like. I just hope that you keep this one around," Seth said. "You're the last person I would ever listen to when it comes to relationships." "Ouch. That gotta hurt," Roman chuckled, shaking his head. Seth rolled his eyes as his phone chimed. "In the lobby at the front desk" was the message from Ashley. Seth smirked and cleared his throat, his and Roman's eyes lock in the rearview mirror. "We're almost there. Seth, you got the room key right?" "No man... I thought you had it," Seth played along, pretending to look into his pockets and bag. "No. I told you to get it from the table since we can't trust Dean with it." "Hey!...Yeah, that's true," Dean chuckled, "seems like we can't trust Seth with the key either." "Shut up. Look, just go up to the front desk and ask for another key. Simple," Roman said as he pulled up to the hotel. Seth looked at the entrance and noticed a lone figure with black and red hair and immediately knew who it was. Roman spotted the same figure and made sure to keep moving so Dean didn't notice and park. "Fine. I'll get the key. You guys can get my bags," he grinned before getting out. Seth and Roman smiled and quickly got out and grabbed their things. "Come on guys. Keep up," Dean chuckled, walking backwards. "Why must you always do this," Seth sighed, shaking his head. "No one is around so it's not like I'm going to run into anything. Plus I have you guys to be my eyes for me. Now Seth, watch how an adult gets a key." Seth rolled his eyes as Roman chuckled as they walked inside.

Ashley's POV:

"They're walking in right now...and for some reason one is walking backwards," the receptionist whispered to me. I nodded and took a deep breath as I carefully looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, there he was, walking backwards, coming closer and closer with Seth and Roman behind him, Seth with phone in hand seemingly recording him. I shook my head as I watched the trio getting closer. Roman winked with a smirk on his face as Seth tried not to laugh. I moved over slightly so I was in line with Dean and opened my arms. "No worries, man. You're almost at the desk. We won't let you run into anything," Seth smirked. "Like I'm really going to fall for that one again," Dean scoffed and turned around, immediately getting wrapped up in my arms, "what the?" I smiled as I gave him a squeeze, the scent of his cologne filled my nose. I slowly looked up at him, giving him a wink. "Caught you," I giggled as he stared at me with wide eyes. "What the...You're really here?!" I released him and pout. "Do you not see me?" I scoffed and playfully punched him in the chest. He picked me up and spun me around before putting me down and hugged me close to his body before looking at Roman and Seth. "When did you get here? Did you two know she was here?" Seth immediately laughed, pulling out the room key to their room. "Found the key," he chuckled, pushing a bag towards Dean before walking off. "You two set me up? Thank you!" Dean kissed the top of my head as Roman patted him on the back. "I'm guessing we won't be seeing you until morning so good night you two." Dean smiled, holding me in his arms. "Wait! I have to get my other bags!" "Seth probably already put your bags out." Dean sighed then looked down at me. "Let's go get my bags before someone steals them." I nodded as he loosened his grip on me before grabbing my hand as we caught up with Roman at the elevator. "So what made you make the long trip to town," Roman asked as we rode the elevator up. "Well, my friend who's also my photographer told me that we were all caught up with shoots and just waiting for more magazines and companies to contact us so we decided to take the trip to see you guys," I explained before putting on my brightest smile, looking between the two, "and possibly doing a shoot in the ring... Maybe." Dean immediately nodded as Roman cleared his throat. "Not up to us. Gotta ask the people in charge, but I'm sure they won't mind having a model in the ring, especially when she's dating one of their top stars." I nodded as the elevator stopped on their floor.

Roman walked out first as Dean and I followed him, Dean immediately letting out a groan. I looked over and saw bags on the floor in front of a door. "I'm going to kill him," He mumbled, picking up his bags. "Told you," Roman chuckled and knocked on the door. "I'm out before I strangle him in front of my girlfriend so good night. Let's go, beautiful." I told Roman good night before we returned to the elevator and rode up to my floor. "I missed you a lot, beautiful," He smiled, standing beside me, "this was a great surprise, sweetness." I smiled as the elevator stopped on my floor. "I missed you too. I'm glad that I could make it and surprise you. I wanted to see so when I found out that I have free time, it was time to surprise my boo," I explained as we walked to my room. I unlocked it and flipped on the lights as Dean shut the door behind us. "Much better than being in a room with those guys," He chuckled, putting his bags next to mine. "That's not very nice," I teased as I took off my shoes. "Seth put my bags in the hall. That wasn't nice!" I giggled at his sudden outburst. He raised an eyebrow as he moved to stand in front of me. "Oh, that's funny to you?" I shook my head and before I could figure out what he was doing, he grabbed my thighs and pulled me until I was laying down with him hovering over me. "I'll give you something to laugh at," He whispered in my ear. Before I could respond, his fingers danced up and down my sides, causing me to squirm and laugh. "No! Dean! Stop! I'm sorry," I laughed trying to remove his fingers. "Hm. I don't think you learned your lesson yet," He chuckled, not letting up on his attack. "I have! Baby!" I could hardly breathe and tears formed in my eyes as I struggled under him. He chuckled and grabbed my wrists, pinning them to the bed. I sighed and took a few deep breaths as he stared at me. "I really missed you," He smiled as he looked into my eyes. "I missed you too, Dean. It's great to be with you again." He smiled and leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. "I can't wait to show you off. Hope you don't mind." "Not at all. I'm just ready to hang out with you again." He smiled and kissed me again before letting go of me and pulled me back up right. "Then we better get to bed. I know that you have to be exhausted. I'm going to go change in the bathroom. I won't look I promise. I'll give you some privacy." He walked over to his bags, pulled out clothes then walked into the bathroom. Once the door closed, I grabbed my own clothes and quickly changed before climbing into bed. I quickly braided my hair as the bathroom door opened and out came Dean who turned off the lights and got into bed next to me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Much better," He mumbled, rubbing my back. I nodded as drowsiness consumed me. I buried my face into his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in the arms of my boyfriend.


End file.
